Just Life Drabbles
by hyesung79
Summary: The untold stories of the past and future of Just Life. Please read Just Life first!
1. A Worthy Opponent

Hello Hello! I want to warn you, if you're just reading this without reading **Just Life **there might be some confusion. Just Life is about five chapters long, so it shouldn't take that long to read D;. So yeah.

This 'story' will be all (Short or long) oneshot drabbles of the past and future stories of Sasuke and Sakura for Just Life.

**Warning** this story might be random at times, so I apologize if I mentally damage your thoughts about a character. ):

* * *

Sasuke was irritated. He was currently putting up a small fight with an equally strong opponent.

Sasuke frowned as he locked eyes with small onyx eyes.

Kiro Uchiha was about a month old and has been refusing to eat mashed up yams. He was demanding his mother's milk, but Sakura was away at school. Thus Sasuke to the rescue to babysit.

"Say Ahh"

The baby frowned, and started to fuss around, refusing to eat the yucky yams.

"Kiro say Ahhh" Sasuke said tiredly, trying to show an example for his young stubborn son.

_God who does he take after to be this stubborn._

Sasuke is honestly clueless to who Kiro got his stubbornness from. But like his mother would tell him, when she dropped by occasionally to visit Sasuke and Sakura's small town house.

"Like father like son."

Kiro was fussing and waving his small hands in the air refusing to eat.

Sasuke at this point started to poke Kiro's mouth trying to open his mouth.

Kiro's mouth wouldn't budge.

Sasuke was more annoyed and he gave up. Ha! Sasuke Uchiha, the greatly feared Uchiha Marketing CEO has given up!

Sasuke sighed in frustration and place the small bowl of yam on the dinning table.

Sasuke folded his arms on his chest, having a small staring competition with his infant.

Kiro was absolutely happy he won, so he started to coo and laugh.

That was until Sasuke quickly, and gently shoved a spoon full of yams in Kiro's mouth. Placing a small napkin infront of Kiro's mouth so he won't spit it out.

Kiro showed discomfort in his face and frowned. Sasuke smirked.

Once Sasuke was sure Kiro had swallowed his food. He removed the napkin and wiped Kiro's with a moistened towel.

_You put off a nice fight Kiro._

Sasuke smirked proudly, but then his smirk dropped. He frowned.

Kiro was cooing happily, waving his arms around again, kicking his tiny feet in his little baby seat.

Sasuke has realized Kiro had stained his diaper, leaving an awful smell to linger in the air. Which he was breathing.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and went to look for a new diaper and baby wipes.

.

.

.

Well... a best two out of one Sasuke?

* * *

This has been in my mind since I was writing the last chapter for Just Life :D

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Patootie Pants

Okay for this next drabble. I apologize in advance if I mentally damage your mind. D:

I couldn't help myself to write this. So I'm sorry ;_; ! Just to warn you all, I might be inactive starting this weekend to next week. You know Christmas bznz. So I'm posting this today!

I dooo plan to post a Christmas Drabble sometimes next week, so I'll make sure to have time to post it up!

Also one important thing:

Please note that I'm not trying to follow the "usual" style of the characters because for one thing. The characters are "human" thus they do human-ly things. D:

Anyways, you'll get what I mean after you read this QQ;

* * *

Sasuke was pinching the bridge of his nose. And was frowning with frustration.

Gruaaah

Sasuke unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach.

_I should have never ate that Chow Mein. _

Sasuke stared down at the plaid tiles of the floor.

He sighed and closed his eyes, deepening his frown.

He opened his eyes to reach the toilet paper on his left side.

.

.

.

What? toilet paper? Yeah you read correctly. Sasuke Uchiha was currently sitting on the toilet with stomach problems. Trying to do his business, when his business isn't responding to him and is upsetting his stomach even more.

Most people would assume, someone so godly and sexy as Sasuke, never has toilet or use the toilet. They think it ruins his perfect image.

Well here's a fact, for someone who doesn't use the toilet, seems to be more of a monster than godly.

So back on subject.

Sasuke had a Chinese with his older brother and his client earlier today. Itachi was helping Sasuke with a current project, basically the project was having a super market at the bottom floor of the new Uchiha mall.

His ideas were instead of people having to travel everywhere, it would be more convenient to have all the stores a person would visit on a weekly basis, in one location.

After the meeting conference with his brother, and his client, who will be partially owning the new mall. They decided to go out for lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gruaaah.

Sasuke grunted. He would never admit it but he felt constipated.

Guraaah

Sasuke placed his hand on his stomach, and used the other hand to rest his head on his knee.

.

.

.

Gruaah...

Sasuke by now, sitting in the toilet for about five minutes wanted to hurry and do his business.

So he decided to be ... smart.. and tried to think of ideas on how to get rid of his stomach problems.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was in the living room, sitting quite comfortably on the ivory couch. She was currently bottle feeding Kiro, who was now almost a year old.

Sakura was humming a soothing melody, lovingly kissing Kiro's head.

She glanced at the clock.

Eight PM

Sakura sighed wishing she can cuddle with her baby boy more instead of cooking. Of course there was the option of ordering food. But that meant fat too her.

And she's still trying to get rid of the extra pregnancy weight. For the past year, she did have successfully dropped a couple of pounds, but with her final exams, she was cramming in the office room, munching away on sweets.

She sighed in regret, wishing she didn't eat those delicously, chocolate sweets.

Sasuke cooking was not an option. Sakura knew he had been busy with the big projects at work, and wanted to cook something special for him for sealing the deal with the client.

So Sakura gently carried her baby boy in her arms to find Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura had searched everywhere for her beloved husband, to find out he was no where to be found.

Except the bathroom.

Just as Sakura was about to knock on the door, she heard something... unordinary...

.

.

.

.

"Hee Hee Hoooo"

Sasuke thought he can push out his .. bathroom problems by using the breathing Sakura had used to give birth.

And surprisingly.. it was working.

"Hee Hee Hoooo" he breathed out clenching his eyes.

Then finally...

.

.

He sighed in relief.

And he opened his eyes to find the bathroom door opened, and there was Sakura with Kiro in her arms.

Sasuke was flustered and his face turned red. He turned his head in embarrassment to ignore Sakura's laughing.

"Kiro" Sasuke heard Sakura said "your daddy is being sooo _uncoool_!"

Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura to growl, but only saw her slowly close the bathroom door laughing the whole time.

.

.

.

Sasuke probably won't hear the end of this 'situation' at his mother's monthly family dinner. That will be hosted tomorrow night.

Sasuke sighed.

.

.

.

Flush.

* * *

I am so sorry I ruined Sasuke's image Q_Q;

But like I stated from the beginning, cool 'human' characters like Sasuke use the toilet too! D: If he didn't he'd be some weirdo.

So yeah. ;_;


	3. Scarred for Life BELIEVE IT!

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on the Christmas drabble. I'm sorry to say that, next chapter is probably going to be the last drabble chapter. Basically, my brain has ran out of funny-interesting weird plots for drabbles. However, recently I created a one-shot called **Tranquil Draft**. I decided to turn it into a story instead. So go check it out :) I do have to warn, it'll be more like a…. Asian drama theme. Keke. Anyways. Enjoy this drabble!

* * *

The day Naruto was mentally scarred, he most definitely won't forget.

It was a week after Sakura's parents have found out Sakura was failing History.

However, little did Sakura's parents realize, her pregnancy secret with her boyfriend was driving her insane. Leaving her to zone out during classes and end up missing very valuable notes.

So it was decided that Sakura will be tutored by Naruto, her lovely cousin, who happens to be her sexy boyfriend's best friend. Cough.

Most people would believe Naruto isn't very smart; however … well… scratch that, he isn't really smart. But when it came to his favorite subject, History. He was bright as his nightlight. Yeahh. You heard me; he still has a nightlight for an odd reason. He claims it's so he can get to his bathroom safely but Sasuke calls BS on it.

Back to the story.

Sakura was currently sitting on her bed, crossing her arms. She puffed up her cheeks in distress.

Naruto can be seen looking around her room, claiming how long has it been since he saw her room.

Sakura wrinkled her face in annoyance.

Naruto now decided to become more nosey, and now started to go through her stuff.

Sakura now closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_How the hell is he going to tutor me if he is idiotically gawking at girl things?_

Then she heard a gasp.

Sakura has snapped opened her eyes… in horror.

Naruto opened her night table and found her pregnancy test.

"Neh… Sakura-chan…"

Sakura clenched her eyes, her thoughts screaming in her head.

"I … didn't know… you …"

It's like time stopped. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say. She just waited… for everything to blow up…

"I didn't know you had a cool digital highlighter!"

Sakura snapped her eyes open in disbelief.

_No fucking way.._

"We should definitely use this for studying!"

"…. Yeah…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, where's the tip of the highlighter? There's only this flat thing with a dot in the center."

.

.

.

Oh Sakura couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend.

And she did, Sasuke ended up telling Naruto what the item was a week later. At first Naruto was outraged that Sasuke got his 'baby' cousin pregnant… then realization sunk in.

He touched the place where Sakura urinated on.

Naruto screamed in agony to the sky.

.

.

.

Sasuke broke into laughter.

"Merry Christmas."

"FUCK YOU TEME!"

* * *

Happy Holidays guys :)


End file.
